castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX
Um......guys, please help!!! is there an easy way to get this soundtrack in the phiippines?Genya arikado 10:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you can order it from website like Amazon or PlayAsia. -Chernabogue 12:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Paying Problems ok....but how do i pay? AND i do NOT have a visa card.... And i am NOT ALLOWED to use credit cards......i don't even know how.......*sigh* if only someone could buy it for me.....Genya arikado 06:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You can find some of the songs uploaded on YouTube though. Just search for them! :) -Chernabogue 07:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks!!! you're pretty helpful........Genya arikado 08:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Downloading Why can't we just download the soundtracks individually off konami.com instead of hoping for a low price on eBay? Capcom has being doing this for a similar collection of megaman soundtracks and at a lower price. Page title I was insisting on Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX first. History Afterwards, I agreed to Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX through the discussion. Talk:Soundtracks#OST's Is it necessary for this to be changed?--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I just saw the name changed a while ago and, as I had nothing else better to do, started to update all links throughout the wiki. I wasn't aware of that discussion, but if both of you agreed to name the page as "Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX", then it could be changed back. On the other hand, the word "Castlevania" doesn't seem to appear anywhere in the product, so I guess "Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX" is a more fitting title, and have "Castlevania... yadda-yadda" as a redirect. But again, if you've already discussed it, then any alternative would be fine by me. :_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 09:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::This decision influences many sound tracks. I'd like to hear Chernabogue's answer.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :::This is an interesting question. :::The BOX's name is "Akumajo Dracula...", see here. The "Castlevania BOX..." name could be used as a redirect. :::I think we should align with VGMdb's names, as they use both JPN and ENG names. Full list here: LINK :::However, if the JPN name is used as the page's name, the english name should be used as a redirect, and vice versa, so people don't get lost. :::Hope it helps. ;) --Chernabogue (talk) 09:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::This plan will be safe. I'm in bad condition and rest for a while, so when someone continues that, I'm thankful.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:28, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's sad to hear you're sick. I also got pretty bad about a year and a half ago. I ended up at the hospital and they took my gallbladder out (among many other cruel experiments!). Hope you get well soon, Kiyu. Good luck! ;) :::::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 14:04, June 20, 2015 (UTC)